The Ninetails
by Palonde
Summary: It's only PG-13 to be safe...There are a couple of cuss words so far, but only...what? Two? Anywho, this is my first fic, so go easy on the reviews...thanx!


The Ninetails  A/N Yeah...um this is my first ficcy, so go easy if you review...please tell me if you like it...^_^!!!  
  
  
Her cold eyes pierced into the darkness. The throng of students was before her, heading into their joyous little feast. She knew her mission. It was given to her by Voldemort earlier...  
  
  
...Alysm slipped through the door of the abandoned house. She daintily sniffed the air. Her ears strained against the silence. She took a few paces forward, her leather-soled shoes making no sound against the wooden floor. She stopped. There was something moving nearby. A gigantic snake slithered close to her. She smirked. Was this the best servant Voldemort could send to greet her? She quickly slipped a hand inside the folds of her cloak. She withdrew a cold piece of warped metal. The snake stopped its approach. It quietly hissed. Then turned and slid up the stairs. Alysm followed silently. She reached one of the open doors. Light streamed in, illuminating her shadowy figure.  
  
The snake slithered forwards to and old chair sitting at the back of the room. Sitting in the chair, was a tall figure wrapped in dark cloaks. "Thank you, Nagini." the figure hissed."  
  
Alysm strode forth and bowed slightly. "Voldemort."  
  
"Ah...Alysm...finally you have arrived." Alysm noticed that he wasn't alone in the fire-lit room. A short, balding man stood a ways behind him. "Wormtail!" Voldemort beckoned. He came forth. "Fetch a chair for Alysm, would you?" glowing eyes stared out of the hood hungrily at Alysm. For once in her life, the sixteen year-old girl was unsettled.  
  
"I don't plan to stay long." She replied, glaring coldly back.  
  
Voldemort smirked. "Very well then." He pressed his fingertips together in front of his face. "I'm sure you know why I want to hire you."  
  
"I'm a mercenary. Not a mind reader."  
  
He smirked again. "I want you to eliminate Harry Potter. It's time we got a real assassin on our hands." He glared at Wormtail who cowered away fearfully. "Some of my colleagues tell me you're quite the specialist."  
  
Alysm smiled a sneering smile. She showed all of her white pointed teeth. "They have good reason to."  
  
"They also tell me you have a...power, should we call it?" he chose his words delicately. He knew one wrong word, and there would be a knife in his throat faster than he could say "Avada Kedavra."  
  
Alysm's silver eyes slanted dangerously, but she still smiled her cat-like grin. She glared in an annoyed way at Wormtail who had placed an ornately carved chair next to her. Silently, her arms and legs elongated, her nose got furry and long. Her whole body was covered in a creamy yellow fur. From under her cloak, Voldemort could see the tips of nine tails slip out. He cursed under his breath. She was a nine-tails: a shape-shifter. She could become any human or animal on this earth. No wonder she was a successful assassin. Suddenly, she turned back into her previous body. She flipped back a lock of her silver-blonde hair. She raised an eyebrow inquisitively.  
  
"Well? Do I still have the job?"  
  
Voldemort smirked once again. "Of course."  
  
  
Now Alysm stood on the hill. She was to join the students, get the young Harry Potter alone anyway she could, and then complete her grisly task. Voldemort had arrainged it all. She would be at Hogwarts in the façade of a student. Dumbledore wouldn't know what hit him. She slipped into the crowd unnoticed. A boy next to her seemed surprised at her sudden appearance.  
  
"Oh. Hello." His cold eyes scanned her up and down. "Who are you?"  
  
"That is none of your business." she replied coldly.  
  
"Well, that's lovely. I'm Draco Malfoy." He extended his hand. She stared at him cruelly. He awkwardly withdrew it. "Um...sorry." He grinned. She turned back to the front of the door. There was a slight holdup as peeves had chained the front doors closed. Exasperated, Alysm pushed forwards through the crowd to a frazzled Professor McGonagall tugged at a normal muggle padlock. Peeves had obviously hexed it to not comply with magic.  
  
"Here." Alysm's detached voice showed no interest in this predicament. Professor McGonagall turned to her confused.  
  
"Oh. Hullo, Alysm. I don't need any help." She gasped through heavy gulps of air. Alysm rolled her eyes as she pushed the older woman aside despite her stuttering protests. She grasped the lock and yanked. The metal bent a little. She yanked again, this time harder. The metal chains gave way under the pressure. Alysm dropped the padlock casually into Professor McGonagall's hand, oblivious to her bewildered face. She pulled away the heavy chains and pushed open the giant double doors. Each student followed her in a silent awe.  
  
She took her place at the Slytherin Table. Dumbledore, the old fool, had placed her in Slytherin before the school year. He said that it would draw attention away from the first years. The boy who had talked to her earlier sat down next to her. He looked incredibly bewildered.  
  
"How did you do that?" he asked incredulously.  
  
"To hell with that." She glared at him. "Where's Harry Potter?"  
  
"How the hell do you think I know? You haven't answered my question yet, either." She snapped her head to look him straight in the eye. "Ok...Ok...sorry I pried. By the way, these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle." He motioned to his hulking goons behind him. "Who are you?"  
  
"Alysm." She turned back to scanning the crowd.  
  
"Alysm...what?"  
  
"Just Alysm."  
  
  
  
Well? do you like it? There will be more chapters...if you review, so..............REVIEW!!!!!!! OR I SHALL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU REVIEW!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA....whew! I went overboard again...wheeze...where's my Asthma medication???  
  
  
  



End file.
